the great battle
by angelia.hill.77
Summary: Harry and his friends are moveing to townsville apparently next to the powerpuff girls , they become good freinds,him is back ad has joined forces with voldamort to destroy there enemies ,will they succeed or will they fail Read more to find out


itHermione :I cant belive your makeing is move to this towns vill place

Dumbledore: Calm down Mrs granger were almosed there

Dumbledore : Harry , ron are you okay with this

Harry and ron :Its fine they said as they reached the house

They saw a man cutting rose bushes

They walked up the meet the man as

Professor :Hello im professor utonium

Hermione : Hi im Hermione and this is harry and ron

Professor: Hello would you like to meet my dauters I think there about you age

Professor: girls we have new nabors

Girls zoom out the house

Bubbles : hi im bubbles

Buttercup: im buttercup

Blossem :and im blossem

All four of the wizards have there jaws dropped

Hermione : your your floteing

Harry: and without a broom

Blossem : ya were kinda superheros

Buttercup: speaking of that mojos at it again brb

They fly off and kick mojos butt

There back and they see that the 3 new nabors are casting spells

The girls eyes widen

Ppg: your wizards

Hermione : ill have you know that females are referred to as witches

Bubbles : oh

Hermione : and yes were magical beings

Ppg : cool

Hermione: welm it was nice meeting you wanna hang out tomorrow

Ppg: ok

The next day

Hermione:Dumbledore can me harry and ron go over to see Blossem,bubbles,and Buttercup

Dumbledore: ok but be back by dark you have scholl in the morning

Hermione/Harry/Ron: ok

They run next door and knock on the door to see a boy who looked like blossem

Hermione: hello is Buttercup,blossem and bubbles here

Brick: girls theres a some brittish people at the door for you

Bubbles: Hermione! Hi

Buttercup : hey Hermione hey harry hey ron

Ron: hi buttercup hi bubbles

Blossem runs downstairs and gives all of them a hug

Brick gives her a glare

Blossem: calm down brick there just freinds

Brick : okkkaaay

Brick : by the way im brick blossems boyfriend

Butch : sup I butch Buttercups boyfriend

Boomer: im boomer bubbles boyfriend

Harry: nice to meet you all

Bubbles: come in your just intime for lunch

Blossem is in the kitchen with Buttercup and boomer makeing food

Blossem : its sandwichs im makeing homemade bread

Bubbles: smells yummy

Soon lunch was ready

Hermione: im glad you invited us to lunch I was starving

Harry wispers to bubbles : are they aware you have superpowers

Bubbles wispers to harry: yes they actually have superpowers

Harry: ok I didnt want to bring it up if they didnt know

Boomer: know about what

Harry : their superpowers

Boomer : oh okay

When lunch was over the 3 from hogwarts was showing them some spells they clapped in excitement

After the 6 superhumans showed the hogwarts students the powers they had they oohed and ahhed in shock and suprize

Hermione : ok blossem whats Your favorite color

Blossem: oh pink

Hermione:grab something you want to be pink

Blossem grabs bricks hat and holds it up

Brick: noooooooo

Hermione waved her wand but it missed and hit the sofa

Blossem : eeeeeeee the sofas pink this is the happiest day of my life

Blossem hugs the sofa but Hermione changes it back

Blossem: awwwwww

Then its dark

Ron : we best be going

Blossem: wait what school are you going to

Ron: townsville high

Bubbles: thats where we go why dont we show you around

Hermione: that would be nice

Buttercup : see you tomorrow

In the lair of him

Him: uhg thoes brats always defeat me

Him: I know

Him grabs his phone and calls his old college roommate ... VOLDAMORT

Voldamort: hello voldamort speaking

Him: voldamort its me HIM

Voldamort: oh hey him

Him: I need your help

Soon the 9 teens see voldamort and him

The ppg/the rrb : HIM!

The wizards: VOLDAMORT!

Buttercup: I say we join forces and kick some evil ass

Rrb:you can do that im joining them

The powerpuff girls: why I thought you were going to stop being a villain

The rowdyruff boys: you thought you didnt know

The rowdyruff boys fly off and the powerpuff girls are left heart broken

They all cry while being comforted by there new freinds

Him: powerpuffs where are you

Voldamort: harry potter show you self

The rrbs pointed to the girls house revealing the powerpuff girls and the wizerds

They got up and soon all there sadness soon was turning into anger and frustration

Bubbles started to twitch she floated up and was soon turning into a ball of electricity

Next was Blossem who started twitching and then floted up into a ball of fire

Buttercup was last floteine up in a vortex of air they held hands and fell to the ground

When they got up the looked up they looked different they had longer hair sparkaly dresses and there colors where in high lighting there hair they floted up there eyes completely white

The boys shuck up behind t him and voldamort and punched them down sending them to fall t

To their deaths

The girls went out of their mega forms and started to fix the house a few minutes later

It was done

Blossem: what was that all about

Brick: we into trusting us so we could stab them in the back

Blossem: ohh I thought you stabbed us in the back

Brick: ya you thought you didnt know

Brick kisses blossem

Dumbledore: what did I miss

Everyone: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

The end

Dumbledore: really what did I miss

Blossem: long story

Dumbledore: I got time

Blossem : weeeellllll...

THE END for realz this time


End file.
